Sadistic Desires
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Matt/Jeff, Jeff/Adam, Matt/Adam, Randy/Adam. Psycho Hardy bros find Adam and Randy while they camp in the woods. AU,OOC DOES ensue. Horror.


**Hi. I wanted to write a horror. Well, sorta.. yeah. Here Jeff and Matt are the psychos and Randy and Adam are their helpless victims. Sex/rape, Hardycest, violence, domination, language, bondage, murder, torture and all those other lovely things I am known for ;) Okay, here's how it goes; Matt is TOP to Jeff and Adam. Jeff is TOP to Adam only, Randy is TOP to Addy. Adam...? BOTTOMS. Sorry, babe, you top no one (I had started a new one where evil Addy will top both Hardyz, lemme alone). You're the pretty little slut b/c I have a sick obsession :P Major AU, OOC, non-wrestling. Randy and Adam are best friends.. maybe more later? Matt and Jeff are.. well, that's a bit shady. But, they're incestuous psycho brothers, what do you want? Lol! I can't help it, I'm sorry, ideas for this have been raping my brain and I have to let it out before I combust! **

**I dun own their sexy psycho asses, lol! Imma play with them till they ache all over and beg for mercy though! **

**

* * *

Sadistic Desires;  
Chapter one/ 'Barbie'  
Rated; M/ L, V (a character death, brutal murder scene in second half of chapter)**

Adam grunted as he tossed the final bag into the back of the van as his long time friend shoved the cooler in the backseat and shut the door as he did so. Adam slammed down the back and wiped the sweat from his brow, then raked his hands through his long blonde hair. Randy watched the older man, Adam looked agitated with the whole thing already. He couldn't help it, he had to laugh at him.

"What's a matter, Barbie?" Randy asked.

Adam twitched. "I hate when you call me that."

"But, you're like Barbie. Long legs, long luscious blonde hair.." Randy taunted.

"Okay, quit it. You're creeping me out." Adam scolded hopping in the front passenger side.

Randy broke off laughing. He loved teasing him. Adam could be a bit girly at times of extreme distress. That earned the Canadian the nickname Barbie from some of their dorm mates in college. Randy never lets him forget it. No one knows who started calling Adam that, they just did and everyone picked it up. The two had been friends since college. They were as close as two brothers could be. Thought they knew everything possible about one another. They spent time together, went places together. Some thought they were a couple. At least they believed they would look so cute together. But, the dark haired 29 year old was recently divorced from his college sweetheart, Mickie. It was nasty enough to add more drama to the mix.

Adam leaned over and poked his head as far as he could out of the car. "Let's go, Ken!"

Randy opened the door and slid in the driver's seat. "Ken?"

"Yeah, I'm Barbie, you can be Ken." Adam teased back.

"Yeah, you want me to be your Ken. Then we can party in the dream house all night." Randy quipped.

"See, knew you wanted me, Mister Orton." Adam smirked.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Barbie broke up with Ken's sorry plastic ass anyhow." Adam smarted folding two sticks of gum in his mouth.

"You start smacking that shit, you're walking there." Randy said snapping his seat belt closed.

Adam crumbled the gum wrappers up and flipped Randy off. "Fuck you, pretty boy."

Randy smirked arrogantly. "Oh, now I'm your pretty boy. I see, you fucking queen."

Adam huffed and stuck out his tongue childishly. Their little back and forth got so old. They liked to joke around about it, but everyone knows that half the time when you joke about something like that, it only means that you really want to do it. Everyone and their cousin knew that Randy was pining helplessly for the hott blonde male. But, Randy would never admit it. Adam wouldn't even admit that he knew Randy wanted it. So, they played these games, because it was the closest they'd get to admitting it.

Randy put it in gear and pulled onto the open road. They were going up to a cabin Randy owned for the weekend in the woods. It was a trip just to get away, fish, relax, maybe roast marshmallows out by the campfire flame. After all, Randy needed to get away for awhile. No job, no house work, no nagging ex-wife to bother the holy fucking shit out of him with her damn lawyers.

"So, Raaaandy..?" Adam grinned turning in his seat to face his dear friend. The blonde thought he was so damn cute.

"What, Adam?" Randy asked reaching over and turning up the air conditioner.

"How ya holding up, buddy?"

"I told you, I'll be okay, Adam. It just wasn't meant to be. Let me let it go." Randy replied, focusing on the road ahead of him.

Adam sighed. "She's a bitch, y'know?"

"Don't say that. She has her flaws, sure, okay... But, I didn't make it easier on her either." Randy wet his lips.

"No, she was damn lucky to have you and yet, she had to fuck it up by acting like a spoiled little princess. 'Buy me this, ooh, Randy, baby, buy me that'." Adam mocked her by making his voice sound high.

Randy smirked at Adam's bluntness. He didn't like Mickie and he let Randy know daily. The two hated each other with a passion. Some believe that Randy's friendship with Adam cost him his lovely little wife.

"She wasn't that bad, man. Why do you hate her so much?" Randy asked.

"Because, you're my brother, and she treated you like dog shit. Should I love her for that?" Adam asked, shifting in his seat and gazing forward out the window.

Randy looked over at him. "No. But, you're the only one who thought we were a doomed relationship."

"Bull fucking shit, Orton. Everyone but you saw how she treated you. You were a love sick puppy. Whipped." Adam replied crossing his arms.

Randy glanced back over at him, snickering a bit. Adam looked prissy. Bottom lip pouted out in making his point, arms folded over his chest, the air coming out from the front of the car blowing his hair a bit.

"Hey, quit complaining, Barbie. I basically picked you over her. She's gone, and you're still my friend. My brother." Randy assured, putting deliberate emphasis on 'brother'.

"Yeah, well.. the next piece of ass you decide to let drag you into marriage better worship the ground you walk on. Or I'll give the twat the boot myself. You're better than that." Adam continued to pout.

"You, Adam, are so gay." Randy shook his head at the sappiness.

"We're all gay, pal. It's just to what degree." Adam pointed out.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you're like 'Will and Grace' gay."

"And you're Nip/Tuck gay." Adam retorted.

Randy laughed. "What? Nip/Tuck gay?"

Adam nodded. "Yup. You're way in the closet, yet everyone knows. And you just don't have the balls to admit it."

Randy scoffed. "Whatever. I'm far from being gay."

"Then you're bi."

"Can we drop this?"

"See, denial."

"What? Denial? I'm not denying anything."

"Ha, more denial!" Adam literally pointed in his friend's direction.

"Okay, one more opinion on my sexuality and you will ride on the roof, Mister Copeland." Randy assured.

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes upwards. "Oh, okay. I'll shut up and behave."

Randy grinned. "Good. I'll buy you a treat at the next gas station if you're really good and don't pee in the car."

"Now, I'm a doggie, huh?"

"My pet."

"Whatever."

--xx--

The girl panted, whimpering in fear as she slowly started coming too. She had been blissfully dreaming that she was safe, back in her home with her loving family. But, now as she looked around at her surroundings she knew she was still locked up in a basement in God knows where. The room was poorly lit, dark, dim and damp. She could smell the mildew that covered the walls from shitty upkeep. Spiderwebs hung from certain areas of the ceiling and she could have swore she heard scratching from beyond the walls. Probably mice and rats fighting to get in to aid in her torture.

She gazed around, a pain-filled gasp escaping her lips. She wanted desperately to call for help, but then she'd be heard. She didn't want them to hear her. They had done enough to her. Kelly Blank was always perceived as such a nice girl. Fun to be around. The boys always found her to be so irresistibly beautiful. She should have been considered that. With her long blonde hair and her big green eyes. She was tall, tan, leggy and thin. She looked like a model. Now, she hung on shackles from the dingy wall of a filthy basement, waiting to be rescued, waiting to escape, or waiting to die. Kelly began to cry softly. She knew the second option was impossible since her ankle was broken so badly that the bone had popped through her skin. Kelly winced as she tried to shift her weight on off it, she had been putting all her weight on her good ankle to try and make the pain a little more bearable.

She broke it while running through the woods. She had just gone on a short jog like she always did. But, this time was different, she took a wrong turn and got lost down the wrong path. Kelly panicked and began running as night fell. That's when she tripped. What was worse was Kelly's cellphone had flung out of her hand as she fell and busted on the ground. Kelly's screams and cries could have woke the dead and she had been grateful when a couple of men approached her. They looked ragged and dirty from being in the woods, but Kelly just figured they were hunters or fishermen or something like that. Working men and playing men tend to get dirty. They saw she was in severe agony and offered to help her. They said they were brothers and had a cabin not too far from there. The oldest one, who called himself Matt picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Back at the cabin, Kelly pleaded with them to call an ambulance or drive her to the hospital. But, the youngest one, who was called Jeff, mused and gushed over how cute and pretty she was. He wanted a pet. Kelly tried to reason with them, but it was too late, her fate was sealed. It had been two days now. Jeff kept her pumped full of pain pills. He wrapped her ankle and brushed her hair and when Kelly got out of line.. Jeff got pissed. And when Jeff got pissed, Matt took matters into his own hands. Kelly had been abused, beaten, assaulted, and everything else and evil mind could think of. The evil duo even had sex in front of her and made her watch. Kelly thought it was disgusting. Brothers fucking. Filthy incestuous freaks. They locked her up down here and left her alone.

Kelly moved again, screaming when she lost her balance and all her weight went to her messed up ankle. Kelly cried louder, praying, thinking of her mom and dad and all that she may never see again. Suddenly the door flung open and she heard the sound of heavy boots clogging down the steps. Jeff appeared as he walked down into the small basement room. The young man rubbed his tired eyes and whimpered as he yawned. Jeff was a grown man and he acted like a fucking child.

"Please.. please.." Kelly whimpered pathetically. "Lemme go.."

Jeff ignored her as he approached his victim. "Hey, cutey bug. We sleep good? Boy, I did. Matt's a bit grumpy though." Jeff giggled. "Mean ole grumpy snail. Thinks he knows it all."

Kelly cried harder as Jeff began petting her hair like she was a mere puppy.

"Awe, someone's in a bad mood. Why so sad, silly bear?" Jeff pouted in a baby-talk voice.

"I wanna go home now.." She sobbed.

"No. I can't let you go home. I need you here with me." Jeff tucked his bottom lip back into his mouth, sucking gently.

Kelly flinched back and cried harder. "Why..? What have I done to you..? Please.. I miss my mommy.."

Jeff swallowed and glared at her.

"Don't you have a mom? What if someone kidnapped you. How do you think she'd feel?" Kelly screamed through tears.

"My mom hates me! My mom would have to hate me. She left me! Don't you see that?! Don't you see nothing but yourself?!" Jeff grabbed Kelly's hair with both hands and held to it tightly, making the terrified girl cry out louder.

"Stop! Please! Oh, God, help me!" Kelly cried. "Help me, please.."

"Jeffrey, let her go now." Matt's voice brought up Jeff's attention.

"She brought up momma, Matty." Jeff whimpered sadly.

Matt dropped his arms and sighed sadly. "Oh, Jeffro. I'm so sorry." The darker haired man replied, walking over to his younger sibling. "Let her go, Jeff. It's okay."

Jeff loosened his grip on her hair as Matt wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, Jeff. I know it hurts." Matt murmured as Jeff melted into his brother's arms and allowed himself to be held tightly.

"No, Matty. She doesn't understand." Jeff sighed.

Kelly's sobs were softer now, as she gasped for her breath. Her chest hurt, her body hurt. She watched through blurry eyes as Matt rocked his brother even as they stood. She watched as he softly petted his hair and whispered sweet little shush's to him.

"She's not the one, Jeff. She doesn't care about you like I do. It's time we let her go." Matt said calmly.

Kelly let out a hopeful cry, hoping that she'd finally get let free and be done with this nightmare.

"I guess you're right, Matty. She didn't make me happy anyhow.. stupid girl." Jeff looked up and locked eyes with his older brother. "Can I has new pet?" He asked sweetly, smiling and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Sure thing. As soon as we get rid of this one, Jeff. We'll go hunting for a new pet." Matt grinned, taking Jeff's face in his hands and kissing his lips softly.

Kelly's heart began to race in fear. She didn't think he was talking about setting her free. "No.. No.. please.." She began to scream and cry desperately.

Matt pulled back, irritated that she was screaming and ruining his moment. Jeff turned and pulled out of his brother's arms as he made his way over to a table that was covered with a sheet. Jeff pulled the sheet off of it and panned over the selection of weapons and torture devices. They weren't your standard ones. Jeff liked getting creative. There was a screwdriver, a pair of scissors, some duct tape, rope, and various other things laid out. Jeff selected a potato masher and turned to his brother as Matt slowly advanced on Kelly. The girl shivered and shook with her head with fear. She whimpered and moaned in sheer terror as she gazed helplessly into the dark life-less eyes of the older brother. Matt tilted his head down to her. Twitching with excitement that he'd be rid of the blonde bimbo nuisance. Matt wanted something else. Kelly wasn't it. Jeff held up the masher.

"Hey, Matty, I wanna mash her brains." He giggled.

Kelly began crying and pleading harder.

"Ah, Jeffro.. I don't think she has any to mash." Matt replied looking over at the smaller psycho.

Jeff tilted his head and thought about that. "Nah, you're right. She doesn't have any. She doesn't have heart either." He pouted.

"Jeff, she has to have a heart. She wouldn't be alive if she didn't." Matt sighed.

"Let's find out then." Jeff put back the masher and picked up a large serrated knife.

Kelly shook her head wildly, screaming in horror as Jeff stabbed at the air as he approached her.

"Nooo! No.. please.. Help me! Please! Somebody... N.." Kelly was cut off as Jeff brought the knife down into her chest.

Kelly gasped as the searing pain shot through her body, she felt the air immediately leave her lungs. Jeff grabbed her by the hair and looked her over. Kelly's face was frozen in shock, her mouth was hanging agape and her eyes were dancing wildly as small grunts escaped her throat.

"You should've treated me better, Kelly. But, you had to leave me too." Jeff brushed his lips across her cheek as he pulled back out the knife, causing blood to spurt out and run down her shirt.

Matt stood back proudly. Listening to the knife scraping bone as it was jerked back out. Jeff, raised it high above his head. The shining of the blood covered blade catching Kelly's gaze as he plunged it back inside her chest. More blood gushed to the floor as he forcefully yanked it out and began stabbing her repeated. Matt smiled, enjoying the sick display of his brother gutting his former pet. Jeff jerked the knife out, wiping the blade on his already blood stained clothes. He released Kelly's hands and let her lifeless dead body fall to the floor. Kelly laid sprawled out half on her side, half on her back, her lifeless eyes staring vacantly forward and her mouth gaping, frozen forever in terror.

**

* * *

I plan on breaching my former psychoticness. This will NOT be het, even if I have them kill some divas. Poor Kelly. I always use her for some reason. 'Captive', 'Sold', poor girl. I don't hate her at all, why must I torture her? I think Kell's name is Barbie Blank.. or whatever, but in calling Addy 'Barbie' it'd get super confusing.. so, I just called her Kelly Blank. Meh, I had to have someone to have them kill. There will be loads of sweet guy on guy maiming (my definition-- to FUCK hard and/or RAPE hard) thru-out this twisted tale. So, it's not all guts and gore. I shall give warnings about chp content. Sorry, so brutal. But, I have been dying to write a psycho Hardy story since I read 'Bound by Blood' by redsandman99. I dunno when this will be updated again.. hopefully soon.. but, I had it typed out a few weeks ago, so I figured why not post it? It is the Halloween season ;) **


End file.
